


Want

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena’s thoughts on his unorthodox relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

“Ah! H-Hiruma!”

If Mamori-neesan was here she would tell me this was wrong and spirit me away.

“Juumonji-kun! Please!”

But when I’m with these two men, everything feels good. They’re not hitting me nor yelling, they’re not making me do things that I don’t want to do.  
I want this.  
I want them.

I want to touch and taste them as much as they want to do the same to me. It’s a craving I can’t control, tears spill over my cheeks when I try. So I don’t, I beg instead.

Please touch me, take me.  
I want you both.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
